


In the Rain, Give you Sunshine.

by sapphicwonder



Series: Will You Catch Me? [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, Happy Ending, Heartache, Hurt, Implied/Referenced Torture, Psychological Torture, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-08-25 14:11:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16662421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphicwonder/pseuds/sapphicwonder
Summary: Post-Fall of Overwatch and during the Recall. Angela has denied the recall, throwing herself into working to help the innocents and spread peace wherever she goes. Lena Oxton accepted the recall, much to Angela's dismay.Sombra dislikes Moira's treatment of Amelie- reborn into Widowmaker.But Sombra has a plan.





	1. Chapter 1

Long legs walked along the edge of the roof. A light smirk graced purple lips. “Looks like the party is over.” Her accented voice remarked, the other woman rushing to the side of the roof and paled, becoming frantic as she inspects the chaos that a single bullet, fired by the woman behind her, has caused.

“No, no, no! It wasn’t supposed to be like this!” The smaller woman turns, fire in her eyes and in a burst of energy tackles the woman to the ground, pinning her there.

“Why?!” Her voice cracked, tears threatened to fall behind her goggles. “Why would you _do_ this?” She looked into golden eyes that were not a hazelnut brown any longer, that did not look upon her with recognition, and begged for an answer.

Golden eyes examined the woman with frazzled hair and broken eyes for a moment. Her chest began to ache, and a pain in the side of her skull began ringing as she felt sympathy for this woman. _Sympathy? I do not feel. I don't even know this woman._ She laughed softly before noticing the drop ship and her golden eyes darted between the ship and the woman. In a moment of quick thinking that she couldn’t stop, she released her grappling hook into the furthest wall she could find, flipping the two of them over the side of the roof.

“Adieu, cherie.” She spoke softly before slamming her against the bricks and pressing the release on her grappling hook and returning to the roof. She stood up, retracted the hook and grabbed her gun, wiping it off gently. She walked with grace only she could possess and entered the ship, standing still and allowing herself to be inspected and hooked up on the way back to Base. Hopefully, the Doctor was pleased.

After the initial check of her vitals; her temperature, her pulse, her heart rate and her blood pressure, she was good to clean her weapon. She was methodical, taking it apart with a keen eye and after each part was cleaned- in order, to be exact- she put it back exactly as it came out, firmly and made sure that it was in correctly. When she was sure the Widow’s Kiss was to her standards, she made a hum of approval and put it into the case made specifically for it- Widowmaker was not allowed to have weapons when she was not on a mission. Which included the black steel knife she kept hidden in her suit, and the grappling hook attached to her waist. All went gently into the case, except her venom mines, those of which had been used during her mission, and she retired to the designated resting place and waited to arrive. It would not be long, it was very short with the ships they used. The Doctor did not like to be left waiting.

Widowmaker was escorted off of the drop ship and to the lab, of course- too dangerous to be left on her own and too quick on her feet. She held her head high, long strides delivered with purpose as she was brought to the lab. Red hair appeared from another part of the room and soon the rest of the woman followed. Widowmaker repressed a shiver, citing a breeze as the issue.

_But you do not feel the cold._

Ignoring the voice in her mind, she stood and waited for the Doctor to acknowledge her. It was better that way. Blue and red inspected her as they got closer, and long manicured nails brought themselves to her neck, fingertips feeling her pulse. “How are you feeling, _Lacroix?”_

The woman stiffened. This is a trick question, isn’t it. She must answer carefully. “I don’t feel. That’s the point, isn’t it?”

The Doctor barked out a laugh and continued on with her inspection, beckoning Widowmaker to her machines to check her _special_ vitals. “Good answer, my dear pet. I suppose you’re correct. Were there any complications in your mission?”

Golden eyes shifted in thought as the Doctor hooked her up to the machine. “A pest, nothing more. I dealt with it and completed my mission.”

She nodded slowly, processing Widowmaker's answer. Her machine was scanning the implant in her brain, not that Widowmaker knew what it was truly doing. The Doctor’s face quickly tightened. “You show signs of feeling, Widowmaker. The brainwave shows it right here. I’ll ask you again,” Long manicured nails grabbed her chin. “What happened out there?”

“An Overwatch agent intercepted my mission. I dealt with her.” She kept her voice purposely emotionless.

A nod, and then she jerked Widowmaker into the chair opposite where she was sitting on a table, strapping her in before she could protest. “We’ll just have to fix that, won’t we.”

Widowmaker struggled against the bonds, eyes wide and heart beating faster than it should go. What had she done? She hadn’t meant to do wrong, and she dealt with the issue. But she could not speak before that radiating pain was in her head, and then it was dark.

Purple eyes watched from the shadows, true to their owners name, mind dark with fury and plans. _Mark my words, O’Deorain._ She thought. _You will not get away with this any longer. None of them will._

A purple flash and she was gone, not that the Doctor noticed. Her back was turned, and despite how well she thought she covered herself, how well she thought she encrypted her files and kept her front to her enemies, her back always to a wall…

 _Sombra_ was better.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sombra makes a visit to a friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda had chapter three written cause the idea came to me and then I wrote chapter three. So here's three free chapters upon the first day of posting this long ass story to come. Love you guys <3

Lena Oxton sat quietly in her flat, the tall apartment building towering over the busy streets. She stared at the floor, deep in thought.  _ Why Amelie? Why did it have to be her? _

She sniffed and wiped her eyes, looking down longingly. She wished her friend was still alive. Amelie Guillard-Lacroix lived no longer, replaced by a poor imitation of her:

Widowmaker.

It made her so angry to think about, that they made her the way she is, took away the hazelnut brown eyes that used to hold so much emotion when they asked about her day, or when they ate lunch together and Lena showed her something funny. Her eyes were replaced with sharp gold, refined into plates of near steel, calculating and plotting. Those weren’t Amelie’s eyes. She didn’t know those eyes.

It made her heartache. She missed lunches between her, Angela and Amelie, relaxing in the medbay office and them making Angie take a break. The way her face softened around Amelie, how her defenses fell and completely opened herself.. Compared to now, the closed off doctor who helped all with a smile on her face, but it was not very often a true smile graced her face, lighting it up in the angelic way it used to.

None of them were quite the way they used to be.

She eyed her chronal accelerator, surprisingly not broken and simply shorted out and scuffed a bit on the front, sitting close by. The implant in her chest rooted her in time, and as long as the accelerator was nearby she could take it off, but not use her abilities. How things would be different if Lena Oxton could go back in time, be the hero as  _ Tracer,  _ Overwatch’s rising star-hero and save Amelie, save Angela from falling into herself and save Gerard from his murder. She wishes she could’ve done something.

Her TV sparks to life without her prompting, and she jumps to attention. A purple skull appears on the screen, and her expression sours. That pompous, arrogant  _ perra  _ (she picked up a few phrases after the first few times she crossed Sombra’s annyoing path) had the gall to hack into her apartment? Tonight of all nights? She stood, arms crossed.

Sombra appeared to her, but not on the screen. While Lena looked at the screen, Sombra flashed in behind her. “Hola,” she whispered, and the shorter woman jumped, instinctively looking for her pistols but realizing she put them up to charge. The British woman noted that Sombra had her machine pistol in it’s holster.

“Oi, just what the bloody hell do you think you’re doing, blasting in here like this-”

Sombra cut the other woman off with a finger to her lips. “We have business,  _ love.” _ Lena almost stomped her foot like a child when Sombra mimicked her accent, becoming doubly agitated at the small smirk on her face.

“Get on with it, then! I don’t have the bloody time for your games tonight.” She grumbled to herself and walked away from the purple-clad woman, grabbing her thick union-jack sweatshirt and pulling it over her head.

Sombra sighed. “We have a common interest, trust me amiga.” Lena scoffed, a rebuttal ready but she stopped short. Sombra brought up pictures, holovids and documents. All of…  _ Amelie. _

No. She’s Widowmaker now. “Why.. why show me this?” Her voice cracked and she got angry at herself for showing this weakness in front of Sombra, but the frustration only brought more tears.

“I don’t like how they treat her. I don’t like what they’ve done to her. Quite frankly, I don’t like Talon a whole lot in general,” the hacker threw out the sentence like it was a casual thing to say, as if that couldn’t get her killed. “I want to get her out. I know you do, too. And we both know of a certain doctor who would love to fix Widowmaker, don’t we?”

Lena’s blood ran cold. Angela, she’s talking about Angie. She’s been watching and waiting, planning and plotting for a long time, then. However she stays silent, swallowing thickly as if it refuses to get past her heart, bulging in her chest with ache.

“So here’s my ‘business proposal, amiga,” Sombra got closer. “You and I, and our lovely doctor friend, we get  _ Azule  _ out of there. And then? You help me take down Talon.” She inspected her nails casually, looking at Lena for her reaction. 

“Are you out of your bloody mind, woman?!” Lena’s pupils blew up. “You want to not only take their most famous assassin, but you want to destroy their organization? Is your knocker okay? How bloody nuts are you?” Sombra let her ramble in that Cockney way before silencing her.

“Enough! Do we have a deal? It will be easy, between the three of us. Plus,” she smirked, thinking of some of her ‘allies’. “I’ve got friends in high places. We won’t be alone.” Her smirk fell and she became serious. “I need your help, Lena Oxton.”

Rubbing an exasperated hand over her face aggressively, she sighed and hunched her shoulders. “I’m gonna regret this, aren’t I? Bloody fine, woman. I’ll help.”

“Aye, I knew I could count on you. I’ll take my leave now, amiga.” Sombra brushed off nonexistent pieces of dust before getting ready to make her dramatic disappearance.

“Wait! How will I-”

“I’ll keep in touch. Cheers, love! Boop!” She pressed the pad of her finger tip to the woman's nose before fluttering her fingers in a wave and disappearing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sombra makes yet another visit to a friend. Business associate? Who knows. Angela is confused.

A scoff fell from chapped lips, phone sandwiched between the woman’s ear and her shoulder as she made her way to her small studio apartment in the city. She had many bags in her hands; all things for her preparation to travel. Her brows drew into a firm line. “For the last time, Lena, you cannot convince me otherwise. I am going back, you cannot stop me.” There was frustrated mumbling coming from the other end of the line, and the woman sighed. She leaned against the wall and held her things between her and it, digging her keys out of her jacket and jamming them into her lock. After entering the small apartment she interrupts the other woman- Lena’s- rambling. “I know, I know. But those people need me. Who else but my Valkyrie suit and I?” No one else but Angela Ziegler had such a need to save, it drove her, was her will to keep going. A sigh left the other line, but it was a sigh of resignation- a sign of arguing with Angela for far too long. There was a minute of softly spoken words and the doctor’s face relaxed. “Of course, liebling. I will keep in touch wherever I can.” A smile graced her face, lighting up azure pools and bringing a bit of life into the woman’s face. “Goodnight, Lena. Don’t stay up all night being a mercenary.” Her tone had become teasing at the end, the other line sputtering to life with a fake outcry of objection before Angela chuckled and hung up. She finally removed her shoes and sighed as she felt the rug underneath her socked feet and went to pack up the things she had bought: among them being the new suitcases used to pack her things. She moved around swiftly and efficiently, ready to get into bed before she had to catch her flight tomorrow. She was exhausted, having taken up at the hospital in Zurich and because of her expertise (and quickly risen in the ranks, being known as well as she is) was allowed to take as many hours as she demanded, albeit quietly. She worked day in and day out, coming to her apartment to sleep and eat very rarely as she tended to sleep in the staff room and eat at the hospital’s cafeteria. Her eyelids hung with exhaustion as she finally got her staff folded neatly into its designated suitcase next to her suit and shut them with a soft click. A soft sigh of relief left her as she turned to go into the bathroom, she froze.

Sitting across from her in the chair at her kitchen counter was a woman of slightly average height, however shorter than Angela herself. She wore purple.. Well, everything, even up to the modifications implanted in her skull, the machine pistol she held casually in one hand, the nails she was inspecting almost boredly on the other and her.. Eyes? It was bizarre, the doctor noted. Perhaps they were contacts, or cybernetic implants. The woman looked up and an almost feral grin appeared on her face. Angela resisted the urge to shiver.

“!Hola amiga, it’s about time you showed up. I feel like I’ve been waiting  _ forever.” _ The casual, almost familiar tone the other woman took with Angela put her on edge.

“You’ve been watching me.” It wasn’t a question.

A look of surprise flashed the woman’s face, but she hid it quickly. “You catch on quick, amiga. Don’t take it personally, I watch everyone.” This answer only made the blonde woman agitated, but she stayed calm.

“Who are you? Why are you here?” The feral grin returned, and the woman stood up from her position at the counter, machine pistol still in hand, however finger purposely away from the trigger.

“Who am I?  _ I  _ am Sombra. And we have business to attend to.” The doctor’s blood ran cold. Business with Sombra? The infamous hacker? She should’ve known, with the skull that was on the other woman’s machine pistol, but she was not thinking clearly enough. 

“What… what would that business be?” Angela tried not to shake.

“Ah, amiga, don’t look so worried. If I were going to kill or blackmail you with all of that sad poetry you write, I would’ve already.” The woman, Sombra, waved the ideas away as if they were flies with a casual expression.

“How did you-”

“I know everything about everyone, Angela.” Something about Sombra using her first name so suddenly without Angela saying so made her uncomfortable, but she didn’t dare voice it. Many people did not get pleasant visits from this woman, and even if they did many did not survive. She was determined to.

“I.. See. That business we have to attend to?” Her voice wavered a bit at the end, but she hoped it would encourage Sombra to move on. Luckily the other woman’s eyes lit up and she moved closer to the blonde woman, taking her hand suddenly and pulling her to where she previously sat.

“It would be easier to show you, my dearest doctor. I’m not one for big explanations, no manches,” Sombra shook her head with a sour look on her face. She stood next to the doctor with a look of deep concentration, eyes flickering back and forth and Angela could slightly see the blue light of electronics behind her eyes. Suddenly Sombra brought up holograms from seemingly nothing, making Angela bristle. The brunette grinned. “Like that trick? It’s one of my favorites. Now, anyway,” she cleared her throat, sorting through all of the holovids and documents she fazed into reality, organizing them neatly in front of the two of them before one picture appeared at the front of it and Angela’s heart dropped and she angrily turned on Sombra.

“How dare you come into my home and- and torment me with pictures of.. Of her. How dare you-” A gloved hand clapped over her mouth.

“Will you let me explain?” Purple irises bore into her own blue and she sighed, retreating into herself before nodding.

“Now, as I was  _ saying,”  _ With a look towards Angela, “I work with Amelie. Closely and frequently. And what they’re doing to her.. What they’ve done to her isn’t right. I want to get her out. And then? I’m taking them down.”  _ And I’ll be the one calling the shots. I’ll see who really runs the world.  _ Sombra thought. Angela herself was in deep thought, staring at the picture aside all the documents and holovids. It was an early picture of Amelie, she’s sure; when her skin was still pale but tinged blue and her eyes shone gold and her hair slicked back blue. She was in a hospital gown, bruises in places where there would’ve been heavy needles, IV’s, and various other instruments the doctor doesn’t want to think about.  _ Amelie… _

“I know what she meant to you, amiga.” Sombra’s voice brought her out of her reverie. “And I know what you meant to her.” A small scoff left Angela’s lips before she could stop it.

A perfectly manicured eyebrow raised at the noise. “I’m sure I’ll get the story out of you eventually. After all, you and I will be working quite closely together… right?” Purple stared at blonde hair, but blue eyes were focused on the picture, the documents in front of her.

_ Patient is becoming more submissive. Less resistant to handlers will and compliant with assignments. Stays split. _

The words both confused and angered her. After trailing between the picture and the words, Angela turned to Sombra and made a decision.

“You have yourself a ‘business’ partner… amiga.” The word sounded odd, rolling off of her German speaking tongue, but Sombra’s face lit up anyway, shaking Angela’s hand.

“I’ll let you know when we’re ready to work. You’re going to go stay with Cheeky over in London- Right, forgot you don’t know her nickname. Call Lena Oxton, and tell her to make room. Give her this,” a purple manicured hand held out a small card with a skull. “And explain the situation. She’ll be on board.”

The doctor nodded, unwilling to speak in case she break this reality and suddenly it isnt’ real anymore.

“I’ll be in touch.” With a wink and a mock salute, Sombra disappeared from in front of her with a purple, glitch like apparition behind her. Angela sighed.

“Can’t I have one normal night?”

_ But Amelie… I’m going to save you. Even if I die trying. _


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dudes have this thing I banged out right now with no editing. It took an hour or so to write and is five pages of google docs so. Idk. It's the start up to the action. Soon, the real stuff starts.

Making those phone calls hadn’t been easy to manage but it seems, as Angela is learning quickly, that Sombra is living up to her name. Citing ‘personal affairs’ as the reason she can’t make the flight to the Middle East, she had already set about getting a flight from Zurich to London, but Sombra had beaten her to it: A confirmation of her ticket order from Zurich to London popped on her screen, followed immediately by a small eight-bit cartoon animation of Sombra with the words “boop!”. Admittedly, as uneasy as the woman made Angela, she was endearing in her own invasive way. She unpacked and re-packed her bags after her ticket was taken care of, taking care to plan her attire accordingly to the cloudy weather Lena often complained about on the phone. In the middle of that, she paused. What if they ended up traveling while trying to save Amelie? She resolved to packing warm clothes and two sets of cooler clothing, just in case. If needed, she’s sure Sombra wouldn’t mind outfitting her. Angela closed her suitcase with a sigh and laid back in bed, rubbing her face with both hands tiredly before reaching out to turn off the light. Unsurprisingly, her dreams were full of blue skin and whispers.

The next morning she left early, sunglasses set over her face (because even now, years after the Fall, people recognize her more for her scientific advancements, which she has to admit, relieves her) and suitcases trailing behind her. A man in a black suit startles her outside her apartment, flashing a card with a purple skull on it before gesturing to her luggage and she passes it to him before entering the car, which he opened for her.  _ Sombra is intent on setting an impression.  _ The thought passed by, when another followed.  _ Or she’s trying to show off.  _ Knowing of the boastful behavior Sombra was known to have, it wasn’t unlikely it was a little of both. She didn’t mind, at least for now knowing she didn’t have to watch her back, no doubt this man was armed. She closed her eyes as he drove and listened to the soft tapping of his fingers on the steering wheel.

The arrival at the airport wasn’t what she expected, either. Her chauffeur opened her door for her, again, before grabbing her luggage and holding one under each arm. “Follow me, ma’am.” His voice was surprisingly deep, but she followed, her purse of essentials over her shoulder. When they got to the gate, the man had some words with the attendant before they were allowed to pass through, which confused Angela. As if sensing her confusion without turning around, he spoke. “We’ll be waiting back here.” That only added to her confusion, however it was short lived as they sat for about fifteen-minutes before her plane was called. He not only boarded with her, but she was boarded in First-Class, and allowed to keep both of her suitcases.  _ Sombra, how many strings did you pull for this?  _ Was an idle thought, but when she was brought a glass of wine she found she didn’t mind too much.  _ I’ll have to get her a gift basket. Do world-class hackers like gift baskets?  _ Her seat was comfortable and warm, and she found herself drifting off even as she sipped her wine. Her chauffeur-turned-bodyguard seemed very tense, but she chose not to dwell on it for the time being. If there was a true problem, he and Sombra would deal with it. She hoped.

She woke an hour later, as she expected, and stretched pleasantly before they exited the plane. Her bodyguard was still tense as he carried his bags (at his insistence) and was relieved to get her into the car and on the way to Lena’s apartment. She grabbed her phone and called her, relieved that the woman answered and was awake; sometimes it was hard to get her out of bed before twelve.

“Hiya Angie! A little birdie told me you’re on your way! When does your plane land? Zurich isn’t too far by plane innit?”

“Hi Lena, my plane already landed. I’m on my way right now.” A shuffling sounded on the other end.

“What? I haven’t had time to clean m’self up at all! I look like right shite, I do!”

She stifled a laugh. “Lena, I don’t mind.”

“Aw, Angie, but seriously! I have so much to do- Do you know how far you are from my apartment, love?”

“I’m about forty minutes out.”

There was the sound of rapid cursing on the other line before Lena came back to it, slightly breathless. “Okay Angie, I’ll see you then, I’ve got to get ready!”

This time she did laugh. “Okay my dear, I’ll see you soon.” The phone clicked and she put it in her pocket, looking outside her window and watching the surroundings pass by.

“I don’t want to worry you, Doctor, but we were being watched on the airplane.” The sudden rumbling deep voice of her bodyguard startled her, but she regained composure quickly.

“I had thought as much. You were very tense.”

“And for good reason. I doubt they know who hired me, but I bet anything those were Talon agents. Sombra will want to know about that.” Angela bit her lip and worried it between her teeth. Talon agents, following her? Odd news indeed.

“It will be beneficial for a debrief, yes. I’m sure she’ll invade my privacy at some point to speak with me anyway.” The joke came with only little real irritation, after all, it seemed Sombra was smart enough to have the foresight to send a bodyguard with Angela, and she was trying to help Amelie. Her privacy didn’t matter much. At the moment.

A deep laugh broke from his chest. “Oh yeah, that’s the boss alright.”

_ Odd. It seems she’s familiar with him.  _ She only filed it away for later and let it drop into companionable silence for the rest of the drive. Her eyes lit up when they came upon Lena’s apartment building and the directions told them they arrived. She forced herself not to jump out of the car like a child, though, and insisted on bringing up one of her suitcases herself this time. Thankfully he didn’t push and they took the elevator up to Lena’s floor. Regardless of muscle memory pulling her to the right door, she would’ve been able to find it based on the very chaotic sounds coming from behind it; loud music, a loud voice singing behind it, and sounds vaguely like things being put away. She smiled and shook her head before she knocked loud enough for Lena to hear and heard loud cursing coming from the other side. The music stopped and the door was thrown open to reveal a slightly red in the face Lena, out of breath and leaning on the door. 

“Hey.. there.. Angie,” she wheezed.

“Mein gott, Lena, did you run yourself ragged?” Lena shrugged before letting them into the apartment, not looking twice at the bodyguard carrying her other suitcase. Angela did have to admit, her house looked very clean. 

“Lena dear, get some water and sit down, then we may talk about everything.”

“But-”

“No buts!”

“I agree with the doc on this one,” Sombra said, materializing next to her and gesturing to her with her thumb. “She seems to know her stuff.”

Angela’s heart beat out of it’s chest and she placed her hand on her sternum. “Sombra! For the love of- You’re going to give me a heart attack.”

Cackling, she walked- more like  _ swayed, christ, does she always walk like that?  _ Before hopping over the back of Lena’s couch and plopping down on it. “Come on amigas, we have much to discuss! You too V!”

After Lena caught her breath and got a glass of water and everyone sat in the living room, Sombra leaned forward, elbows on her knees. “Alright. First, how was the flight?”

Her bodyguard, V, answered. “I think there were Talon agents tailing Doctor Ziegler here.”

The purple haired woman inhaled sharply at that, propping her chin into one of her hands. “Did they engage? Know who sent you?”

He shook his head. “No indication of that. Seemed to be acting on orders just to tail her. Me being there happened to interrupt that.”

Sombra nodded slowly, turning from V to Angela. “And you, ángel?”

She resisted the urge to roll her eyes at the nickname. “It was very…” She paused to look for the words. “Accommodating, Sombra. Thank you.”

A grin spread across the other woman’s face, as if she knew exactly what Angela had thought about the whole thing- though, that isn’t too far off, for someone who deals in secrets.

“Okay. Moving on from that, and V, if you’d like, you can leave for this part of the conversation-” He nodded at the dismissal and got up, changing course at Lena’s shout of “help yourself to the kitchen!”

“Alright. So. Lena, you and angel-cakes here are going to be living together for a time. It’s safer this way. I’d feel better if V stayed too, and I know you’ve got two spare rooms, but if you’d rather not, that’s your call.” Angela forced her eyebrows to stay in a state of neutrality at the accommodating tone Sombra took on.

Lena nodded. “Nah love, I definitely see the benefit of him staying here. He’s huge, firstly, and loyal to you, so that’s a plus.” He  _ was _ huge. Probably 6”2’, easily, and  _ built.  _ The brunette nodded and brought up her holoscreens.

“Here’s where we move on to.. The not so fun stuff. Project SLEEPER, Patient Name Amelie Lacroix, dubbed the ‘Widowmaker’” a picture of Amelie in her current state popped up and Angela couldn’t contain her gasp. She hasn’t seen pictures that weren’t poor screencaptures of security cameras or AI programs that happened to catch her. She hasn’t seen her since…

Her hand went to her mouth as, surprisingly, Sombra sent her a pitying look and continued on. “She’s, unfortunately, not the woman you knew. I wasn’t even apart of the organization when this started. What I can tell you? Moira O’Deorain has been behind it, it’s her pet project.” The next thing to come up were numerous lab reports, all signed by Dr. Moira O’Deorain.

“She’s been messing so much with Amelie’s mind.. It’s going to kill her, amigas. She talks to- me, sometimes, when we work together. The human body isn’t meant to be messed with like this.” Her mouth screwed into a frown as she examined a document of the vitals and internal standings of Amelie’s body.

“You care about her.” Lena’s soft voice broke Angela and Sombra out of their trances.

“I do, amiga. No one deserves this. Which leads me to my next thing,” A picture of Doomfist appears in front of them. “Akande Ogundimu. Talon’s leader, kinda signs off on all genetic research, or any research, you get the picture. He particularly likes O’Deorain’s progress. A lot. So we’re taking them all down.” Sombra wouldn’t reveal that wasn’t her only reason for this, but it was a reasonable excuse for wanting to take down Talon.

Lena nodded firmly, and Angela stared ahead of her in a daze, processing all of the information. “I’m in.” She says finally. “I already was. How do we get started?”

**Author's Note:**

> As of 2/17/19 I'm putting this work on a sort of hiatus. Which means: If I end up having inspiration to add a chapter to this story, great, I will! But regular updates have been eh for awhile now because of my Dragon Age obsession. Until that passes, I can't get much done here. Thanks everyone for sticking around as long as you have, and I promise I'll try to update as much as possible.


End file.
